Birthday Glomps and Tickles
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: After Ally wakes up feeling happy, she goes around giving glomps and hugs to her alien friends, only to get something even better in return. Rated K for all readers. Tickles and family fluff. Completely adorable.


**(Hi everybody! Well, I would like to announce that my stories are going to make a comeback, and I would like to start off with this sequel to GoldGuardian2418's story Glomps and Tickles, which she has allowed me to do. Ally Drewood and Snickers the dog belong to me. The Grant mansion and Rachel Jocklin belong to GoldGuardian2418. Ben 10 and all its aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.)**

* * *

**Birthday Glomps and Tickles**

* * *

Ally Drewood, the now turned 11-year-old, was fast asleep in her queen sized bed after a night of partying with her friends and alien friends in celebration of her surprise birthday they had planned for her. During the party, she had received great presents from her friends, including a punching bag colored blue and yellow from Four Arms, a lovely flower from Wildvine, a Dream catcher from Blitzwolfer, a book of famous painters from Diamondhead, and a lava lamp from Heatblast.

After the presents came another round of gifts, but not the kind with boxes and paper wrappings, but tickles. All the aliens got their turns in giving Ally the best birthday tickles which the little girl loved and enjoyed. And it was because of the major amounts of tickles that Ally was sleeping in at the moment. Not even the rays of the morning sun that came to her face from the window woke her up, for she was fast asleep.

Snickers, the Cavachon that Ally owned, was the first to stir awake and yawned, stretching herself and panting happily. The little dog looked up and saw that Ally did not stir and decided to hop up onto the bed and began licking Ally's face, making the little girl giggle, for the tongue was tickling her cheeks.

As Ally's blue eyes opened, Snickers barked and bounced on top of Ally's stomach, making her giggle. "Good morning, Snickers."

As Ally got off the bed and dressed herself in her morning clothes, Snickers kept jumping up at her, very happy and excited to see her master awake. "You seem to be in a happy mood this morning." Ally joked as she put on her blue long sleeved shirt and white jeans. Just seeing her dogs enthusiasm made Ally feel great and happy. So much so, that she got an idea. She needed to thank her friends for the party they threw for her, so she thought that she and Snickers should go around the mansion and thank the others, with hugs.

"Come on, Snickers. Let's go find my friends and give them all the love they want." she motioned to her dog and the two raced down the stairs and saw Heatblast.

"Hi, big brother!" Ally cheered as she and Snickers jumped onto him, surprising him at first but then settled down when he saw his surrogate little sister cuddling close to him and her dog was rubbing her face and nose against his warm face.

"Hey, Ally. What is up with the hugging and all?" Heatblast asked as she got off of him and her stood up, helping her up as well.

"Snickers and I are just in such a great mood, that we are going to give all the aliens hugs." Ally explained and Snickers barked in agreement.

"Ah, I see. I don't blame you. You had a great time at the party last night, but I am afraid that some of the other aliens are out with the Plumbers today. The only ones here are Four Arms, Feedback, Big Chill, Rath, and me. Rachel is out getting some groceries and asked us to watch you. But, she will be back to take you home in an hour." Heatblast told Ally and she nodded her head in understanding.

"That's okay. Whoop, got to go. Time to give out free glomps and hugs. Bye!" Ally waved as she and her dog left the pyronite and Heatblast just chuckled and shook his head.

"Kids."

* * *

A few minutes passed and Heatblast was heading to the work out room, when he heard the sound of a child's laughter and a dogs happy barking. Racing inside the room, Heatblast had to put a hand on his mouth to stop his laughter, for what he saw was the most funniest and cutest things he ever saw. Four Arms was on his back, squirming around and laughing hysterically as Ally was hugging his big belly and Snickers was right on top of his face, licking him to pieces.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Help! Somebody help!" Four Arms screamed and giggled and Heatblast came his side, a big smile on his face.

"What's the matter Big Guy? I thought you liked warm hugs." Heatblast snickered.

"I do! But I don't like having a dog on my face! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Four Arms laughed as Snickers came up to his face again, licking him all over.

"Okay Ally. Call the dog off and let Four Arms get up. I think he has had plenty of love." Heatblast said and Ally called Snickers off, but then Four Arms got up and grabbed Ally and held her upside down, making her laugh crazily and Snickers was hopping up and down, yipping and yapping playfully.

"Now, what has gotten into you, little britches? You jumped onto me and had your dog attack me with kisses." Four Arms chuckled as Ally waved her arms around, trying to break free from him, but he had a firm, gentle grip so that she would not fall down.

"Put me down, Four Arms!" she shouted and laughed and he complied. "Thank you. I was just giving you a hug to thank you and the other aliens for the birthday party you threw last night." Ally smiled as she hugged Four Arms again, and he hugged her back, ruffling her long black hair as well.

"You're very welcome Ally." he cooed and the two aliens watched as Ally and Snickers left the room and went out in search of Big Chill, Rath and Feedback.

"It's nice to see Ally so happy today. I've never seen her this playful and exuberant in forever." Heatblast commented.

"Yeah. Hey, you think we can give her something in return?" Four Arms asked.

"I think we should, and I think I know just the thing."

* * *

Big Chill and Rath were the next victims as Ally and Snicker jumped both of them, and Ally hugged them as Snickers licked their faces. Before the two could say anything, Ally and Snickers left the room, laughing and skipping their way down the hall.

"What on earth?" Big Chill chuckled as he stood up and saw Heatblast and Four Arms coming over to him, surprising Big Chill and Rath.

"What's wrong with Ally? Did she get hit in the head and get crazy?" Rath asked.

"She isn't crazy, Rath." Heatbast pointed out. "She is just showing her thanks for the party we gave her."

"That explains it." Big Chill smiled.

"How come you and Red Guy come in and spooked us?" Rath asked.

"We are going to wait until she and the dog get Feedback, then the rest of us will give her our on token of appreciation." Heatblast said and he whispered the plan to Big Chill and Rath, and the two chuckled as they grinned and chuckled

"Rath likes this plan." Rath smiled.

* * *

Ally and Snickers were hiding themselves behind a huge plant as the Conductoid, Feedback came into the living room, ready to plop on the couch and relax.

"Time to relax." Feedback sighed peacefully as he sat himself down, but then a shriek caused him to turn and was suddenly flat on his back on the couch and Ally gave him a big hug and Snickers started licking his two-toed feet.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! HEY! GET OFF! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! SNICKERS IS TICKLING MY FOOT!" Feedback laughed as he tried to push the hyper little girl off but she was holding onto him tightly and Snickers kept on licking his feet.

Hearing the laughter from Feedback, Heatblast, Rath, Four Arms and Big Chill came into the room. They smiled and chuckled at the sight as they came to their friends aid, with Heatblast taking Ally into his arms and Big Chill lifting the little dog off the Conductoid.

"Did you like your glomp and hug?" Ally asked him.

"Yeah. But, why did you hug me and have your dog tickle my feet?" Feedback asked.

"Ally and Snickers are just saying thank you for the party last night." Big Chill said and patted the dogs head.

"Speaking of tickling, Ally, we want to thank you for your hugs and glomps." Heatblast said as he placed Ally down as did Big Chill with Snickers.

"How are you going to thank me?" Ally asked, although she knew what was going on, as the four aliens smiled evilly and crept up to her.

Just then, Four Arms seized hold of Ally and pinned her to the rug on the floor, using his second pair of arms to hold the little girls arms above her head. Big Chill and Rath went over to her legs and took off her shoes and socks, and Feedback went over to her right side, his deadlocks stretching to each side of her stomach, and Heatblast straddled her hips and lifted Ally's shirt up to her ribs.

Ally started giggling with anticipation as Heatblast wiggled his fingers above her stomach, ready to strike at any moment.

Soon she was off, her laughter burst through the room and all through the halls of the Grant mansion as all the aliens began tickling her, tickling her good and long. Four Arms used his first set of hands to tickle Ally's super ticklish underarms, scratching and wiggling them good and hard, and Ally felt her armpits explode with the most powerful tickling sensation she ever felt. The feeling increased as Heatblast tickled her belly, his fingers digging deep into her soft stomach and wiggling his fingers up and down and side to side, feeling Ally's belly twitch and tense up as he tickled her.

"Tickle tickle tickle tickle!" Heatblast teased. The words helped with making the tickling worse, but Ally was not suffering at all. In fact, she was enjoying the fact that her friends were tickling her. She knew that they weren't doing this to harm her, but that they were helping her feel even more happy.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! THAT TICKLES! IT TICKLES SO MUCH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Ally screamed with hysterical laughter as Heatblast tickled her a little more harder on her stomach, practically vibrating his hands as he tickled right at the center of her tummy.

"Good. We want you to have the best tickles, because we love you, little sis. Cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie coo!" Heatblast smiled lovingly as he went back to work on tickling Ally's tummy.

Feedback assisted with the pyronite by using his dreadlocks and plugged fingers to tickle Ally's sides and ribs, and Ally burst with silly giggles. "Time to tickle your ribs! Tickle tickle tickle!" he sang.

Big Chill and Rath soon followed the others by grabbing hold of each foot, holding the toes back so that the feet were vulnerable and exposed and started to tickle them, with Big Chill scratching Ally's right foot with his pointed fingers, and Rath using his big claw to tickle the other one.

"That's it, little one. Just laugh, let it go. Enjoy it." Big Chill teased and cooed as he tickled her foot faster and harder, and Ally nearly made them deaf, screaming and shrieking her head off, and Rath sped up and increased his tickling on Ally's other foot.

"Give it to her, Big Chill. Rath thinks Ally loves it." Rath joked as he heard Ally laughed even louder.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" the child laughed as tears began running down her cheek, and Snickers came over to lick them away, but ended up tickling Ally as well.

* * *

For almost half an hour, the aliens continued tickling the little girl and Ally was still laughing hard and happily, unaware that Rachel Jocklin came in and watched the event, smiling lovingly.

"Would you look at that. Five big, powerful, and brave aliens tickling a little human girl." Rachel said to herself as Ally screamed and shrieked with crazy giggles and hard laughter, signalling to the young woman that Ally was done. "Okay, boys. Let her go and ive her some air." she went over shooed them away playfully and took hold of Ally, cradling her in her arms and Snickers sat down, wagging her tail.

"Take it easy, Ally. Calm down." Rachel cooed as she rocked the still giggling Ally, and after a couple minutes Ally sighed and caught her breath. As Rachel let her go, Ally went back to the aliens.

"Thanks for the tickles. I really enjoyed it."

"Your welcome." they answered.

"Why were you guys tickling her like that?" Rachel asked and the aliens and little girl explained the whole scenario. "Oh, it was a Glomps and Tickle day, I see. I had that moment too, where I just felt so happy that I want to hug everyone here, and ended up being tickled to death. But, I am glad that you appreciated what we did for your birthday, Ally." Rachel spoke as she hugged Ally, and the other aliens joined in, making it a big group hug.

"Hey, I have an idea." Ally suddenly spoke.

"What is it?" Rath asked.

"Well, this may sound silly. But, I was wondering if you guys can be my personal rescue team, you know, since you are the ones that mainly rescue me from the bullies and Forever Knights?" Ally told them.

"That does not sound silly at all. I think that is a great idea." Big Chill said and the others agreed.

"So, who do you guys think should be the leader od Ally's rescue team?" Rachel asked, and immediately all heads turned to Heatblast, who chuckled.

"I accept."

The others all laughed but knew that he would take the position, since he was the first alien Ally met and they were best friends.

Ally then picked Four Arms as the second in command, Big Chill to be the strategist, Rath as the strong guy **(Don't know what else to call it),** and Feedback as the one who was the element of surprise.

"I think that would do us all fine. But, what should we be called?" Four Arms questioned and the other thought about that until Rachel came up with a solution.

"How about, Ally's Alien Angels. Kind of like Charlie's Angles." she suggested.

"That's a good one. I like it." Ally thanked Rachel and held up her hand in a fist, and the aliens held up their fists in a group fist bump.

"As of now, we are...Ally's Alien Angles!" The aliens saluted.

Rachel was happy for her little cousin, because now she had a team of some of her best friends, friends that would always be there to cheer her up and make her happy.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(How was my returning story? Did you all enjoyed it? I will be posting more soon, but it may take time. Thank you all for enjoying my story and look forward to make more. I also hope that you loved the tickles I put in. Sparkling Lover.)**


End file.
